dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulises Gunnar
Ulises Gunnar, a living example of how anger can destroy the person you are. He has experienced things that shouldn't be experienced, and done things that shouldn't be done. This is his story. (This page is a Work In Progress.) Background Gunnar was born March 03 the year 1970 to two muggles. Áfríðr Ulises Gunnar and Stein Gunnar. His mother, Áfríðr, died giving birth to him, leaving a rather depressed and angered Stein to take care of him. Stein, through the rest of his life, would blame Ulises for Áfríðr's death and continiously abused him, seemingly not killing him due to some family duty. Overall, Ulises' childhood was harsh. Ulises grew up with a modern norse community that had adapted to modern days, regardless, viking vallues were still intact. He was educated to be strong, brave, kind and mercifull when he could, but cruel, ruthless and merciless when he saw the need. Overall, it seemed that he didn't much take the kind side of the teachings to himself, rather the cruel and hatefull sides. Introduction to magic 'Discovering magic:' When Ulises was 10 years old, he discovered his magical abilities when he was nearly killed by a wolf as he was hunting. He was saved by a purely accidental flipendo which threw the wolf away and gave Ulises time to shoot it. The people hunting with him noticed this and as such, stories quickly spread. The Norwegian government didn't at all believe what was said, but the Norwegian Ministry of Magic took notice of this and ensured that his powers would be kept a secret, not to mention ensured that he would gain the ability to learn and controll his abilities. 'First year at Hogwarts (WIP):' He was given two options. He could join one of the Norwegian schools, or he could be a foreign exchange student in Hogwarts. Wanting to get as far away from his father as possible, he chose Hogwarts. January 06 1980, he was sent to the UK and soon to Hogwarts. When he arrived at Hogwarts, he was sorted into House Gryffindor. (Work In Progress.) Hogwarts Years (WIP) (Work In Progress. All you need to know for now is that he was bitten by a werewolf at his third year.) Tragedy 'Revenge:' When Ulises returned to Norway at the age of 17, he had mustered the courage to challenge his father to a violent battle to the death, something which his father approved of, long wanting to kill his son for "killing his wife." Ulises kept magic entirely out of the battle and managed to controll his anger enough to keep away from transforming into a werewolf, wanting the battle to be entirely fair. As they fought with swords, the battle lasted an entire hour, but in the end, Ulises triumphed, killing his own father. After this, his own people banished him from the community, refusing to let him return. At this point, Ulises' anger got the better of him. He turned into a werewolf and killed every man, woman and child in the community. When the Norwegian ministry found out, they started to hunt him down. With the proper equipment to hunt down a werewolf, Ulises proved no challenge and was brought before court where he was sentenced to stay in Nurmengard until he died. 'Hunted:' Refusing to rot until he died for something he wasn't able to controll, he plotted a plan to escape. It litteraly took two years until the plan took effect and yet another year before it actually succeeded. He escaped when he was 20 years old and changed his very identity to avoid capture. He spent years hiding in Germany, changing his name to Ranag Sesilu and avoiding society in general. Eventually, as the Second Wizarding War took place, the Norwegian and the German ministry gave up the hunt to focus at the war, allowing Ulises to finally return to society. Obsessed with redemption, Gunnar did everything he could to better himself, wishing to become an Auror. He eventually moved to the UK, where he has remained ever since. Personality: Ulises is a cruel, absolutely ruthless individual who rarely shows any sign of kindness, not to mention love. Although he is cruel, he believes in the greater good and generally wants the best for society, however thinks that there are rather necessary evils in place if he's going to help the masses in general. He is pessimsitic and realistic, never looking at the bright side of issues until there actually is a reason to. He has a weak side for children that has been abused, showing signs of father-like kindness to them, possibly due to his equal childhood. Ulises is also very aggressive, but knows how to keep his cool and when he's going too far with his violence. Name: His name also rather fits his personality. Ulises can mean wrathfull and Gunnar can mean brave fighter, soldier, warrior et cetera. His name would essentialy mean "Wrathfull Soldier." Magical abilities (WIP) Theme (Almost everything above is a WIP) Category:Characters Category:Norse Category:Werewolf Category:Speaks Norwegian